Software applications often use caches and other memory local to the caches to store data during execution. While a software application is being developed, it is often useful to monitor such caches because the data contents and states of the caches often indicate whether the software application is executing properly and/or optimally. For this reason, improvements in cache monitoring techniques are desirable.